Did you miss me? (English version)
by shuujin.takagi
Summary: Qrow knows he must end this relationship before he regrets it but simply can not refuse to her. One-Shot


Did you miss me? (Edit version)

"Damn Jimmy and his damn metal army," Qrow cursed as he walked down the halls of Beacon, the GREAT general did not realize that his toy army would do nothing against the queen and her pawns, it was only a waste of time, Dust and money.

As if that were not enough Jimmy had accused him of being compromised, it had to be a f*** joke, he had known of the existence of the maidens and the queen since long before him and accuses him of being compromised!

He had to drink something but unfortunately his faithful pouch was empty, he would have to go to a liquor store to recharge it, for some reason Glynda and Ozpin did not want to take his suggestion to have one in Beacon.

As he crossed a corner, his thoughts stopped when he saw his niece with her back against the door of a classroom.

When she saw him she smiled and entered the classroom, without waiting much Qrow entered the room too.

It was the classroom that Port used to give his class is not that Qrow remembered much of that class since he always slept in theoretical classes.

There she was in front of him, illuminate by the afternoon light streaming through the windows, smiling at him, Ruby came closer to him and asked a question.

"Did you miss me?" It was the same question he asked her this morning, but a difference this morning the childish tone of his voice had disappeared.

Her voice was quiet but contained a different emotion, he had not seen his niece in months and had not been able to say goodbye when she went to Beacon because he was away on a mission.  
So Qrow really was very happy to see Ruby, but normally to keep up his appearance he hid it with a great layer of sarcasm, but at this moment he could not hide anything from her.

He looked into her eyes, those silver eyes that he got lost in whenever he saw them. Reaching out he put a hand on her cheek and tucked a lock of her hair back behind an ear.

"Yes." he replied as he bent down to kiss her.

Ruby put her arms around his neck and clung to him as they deepened the kiss.

They separated when they needed air, but they did not stop hugging.

"You've been drinking." Ruby said as she laughed.

"Sorry for having bad breath." He replied humorously, he knew she did not care.

"It would be weird if you did not drink." She said, putting his forehead against hers.

He grabbed her by the waist and lifted her, she was much smaller than him so it was uncomfortable to kiss her while the two were standing, Ruby just wrapped her legs around him for comfort.

They kept kissing for what seemed like hours to Qrow, now he was sitting against the door while Ruby was sitting on his lap, now it was she who looked at him from above.

Qrow did not know when this had started, maybe it was when Ruby killed her first Grimm or when she had finally finished Crescent Rose. What he knew was that every time they met she ask the same question. "Did you miss me?" Was as a sign only for the two of them and he could not resist it.

He had to stop this, Qrow knew that what he was doing was wrong, he doubled her age! Ruby deserved someone better, not an old man who tried to forget the past by filling his veins with alcohol.

However, whenever he saw that smile of happiness on her face, when he saw it his determination to finish these kinds of meetings was gone.

Ruby and Qrow broke the kiss again to fill their lungs with precious air they so badly needed.  
Ruby looked at him from above and smiled again, so she asked a question she had never asked before.

"Do you love me?"

Qrow froze, did he love her? Of course he loved her, he was crazy about her, but this was the perfect time to end this relationship, Ruby deserved better than him.

He just had to lie.

But before his thoughts could be coordinated, Qrow had already responded.

"Yes."

A blush rose to Ruby's face and her eyes shone with barely contained joy.

Ruby kissed him one more time, it was a wild kiss as if she trying to let him know that she felt the same. When they separated, Ruby got up and he did the same.

"I'll go to your room tonight." She said as she left the classroom.

Qrow remained static where he stood, they had never done anything but kiss, his mind told him not to cross that line.

This was bad, he had to end this relationship with Ruby.

He doubted if they got to the end tonight, that he might regret it someday. (I'd rephrase this, I'm not completely sure what you mean by it, or have him reflect more on it.) A part inside him had been waiting for this moment for a long time, but when the moment came his mind told him that only bad things could happen. One of those things was Taiyang learning what he did to his daughter and then he being food to Grimm.

The sound of his Scroll took him out of his thoughts, it was a message from Ruby that read:

"What hotel are you and what is your room?"

Qrow could only laugh.

0-0-0

It was at night and Qrow was in his hotel room, it was not a room with many luxuries as he could not afford it but neither was a cheap and dirty room was somewhere in between with a single bed, a table and two chairs and a bathroom.

Qrow was sitting in one of the chairs waiting for Ruby to arrive, and on the table in front of him was a large assortment of liqueur bottles and a box of cookies, his niece's favourites. He was going to try to finish his special meetings with Ruby and for that he needed to make the two of them less painful.

Qrow stood up when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened it Ruby was there looking at the ground and with the hood on his head and he was trembling, it looked like a small frightened animal.

She walked cautiously, not looking up from the floor and stood up next to one of the chairs, while Qrow sat in the other.

"Did you mis…"

Qrow did not let her finish, she knew that if she let her finish she could not say anything against her.

"Ruby we must finish this-" said Qrow in a flat voice- "I am your uncle; we cannot have this kind of relationship."

He waited for Ruby to say something but she just kept her head down, he did not know what she was looking at because the red hood did not leave a clear view of her face.

"You have life ahead of you," He continued as seen Ruby said nothing. "I'm sure you'll find someone better, someone who can be at least an hour without alcohol in their body." Laughed at his own joke. "We cannot go on with this Ruby"

Silence filled the room for a few minutes and then Ruby looked up, tears streaming down her face, staring at him with those silvers eyes.

"Do you love me?" was all she said.

"Yes" Qrow said without hesitation, he wanted to finish this encounter for the sake of Ruby but the truth is that he did not want to be finished, he really loved his niece.

Ruby walked over to him and hugged him as he buried his face in Qrow's chest.

"Then I do not need someone better." She said after wiping the tears on her shirt.

Qrow knew there was no turning back, they kissed deeply as they made their way to the bed.

Placing her gently on the bed, unbuttoned her corset, then her belt until finally she was alone in her underwear. Qrow looked at her, even though she was fifteen years old for him, she was beautiful. Her black hair with red at the tips gave her a feeling of being unique, her body molded by the hired trainer she was subjected to at Signal. It was not that Ruby was muscular, she focused more on the speed than on the power so her muscles did not stand out much but still felt all the training he passed. Qrow looked into her eyes again as having a confirmation that that was what she wanted.

"I do not want anyone better," Ruby said. "I just want you."

And with that line all Qrow's doubts disappeared.

He would have many problems later but that did not matter, he was one of the best hunters Remnant would deal with in one way or another.

0-0-0

The next morning, they woke up a little late, neither of them wanted to get up so they decided to have breakfast in bed that's why Ruby was already devouring the cookies that were on the table and Qrow was drinking beer like water.

"What do we do now?" Ruby asked when she finished her cookies.

"No idea," Qrow said

"What shall we tell Dad and Yang?" Ruby played nervously with the sheet that covered her n*** body.

"I'll take care of it," said Qrow, seeing how nervous her niece was. "but for now you just have to go back with your team."

At that moment Ruby froze, she had told her team that she would be back late because she went to an armament shop to see what improvements she could make to her scythe.

"I think you better get back to Beacon." Qrow said at the look on his face.

She quickly boarded him and kissed him.

"Alcohol and cookies do not make a good combination." Said the girl while making a face.

Ruby got up from the bed while looking for her clothes on the floor, Qrow simply stared at her.

"You're a pervert." Ruby said, noting that her uncle was watching her.

"I just admire the view." Qrow said as he smiled.

After the two got dressed he opened the door for Ruby.

"Will you come to Beacon?" She asked.

"I have some things to do in the city first," he replied. "but I'll go after I finish"

They kissed again, they knew they would see each other in a few hours but they did not want to part.

"RUBY!" A voice cries out causing the two to break apart.

Slowly turning their heads, they could see a very surprised Yang, Weiss and Blake.

Yang was the first to come out of her state of surprise and slowly approached the couple.

"What is going on here?" The blonde almost whispered. "Because I do not think I've just seen my uncle kissing my younger sister!"

Ruby started to scare, this was the way Yang acted before exploding, she looked for Qrow for help, he winked and she relaxed.

"Quiet Firecracker," Qrow said as he put an arm around Yang's shoulders. "it's exactly what it looks like."

0-0-0

 **Autor Notes: This edition is thanks to Vena Sara, who saw a few mistakes and did me the favor of correcting them.**

 **And the ported image is thanks to B.E.R.Z**


End file.
